


Racist Sonic

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Rejection, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this in middle school. I decided to transcript the paper to digital text.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in middle school. I decided to transcript the paper to digital text.

Hi, I'm a Sonic The Hedgog! Every year I get a tax return. I got a shit ton of tax money from my mail box. "Shit man!" I said, I will go to a bank and are money will go there!

I arrived the bank with money, I went to counter. "Put this in my account!" I said. "Okay" the man said. He Had a long nose and pale Skin and curly Jew hair! "Your a Jew, ew!" I said, then the old man had wide eyes! He tried to reach for my money. "dirty Jew!" I said, I pressed a button on the counter, it was the gas release button. I ran from the bank as every Jew there was being gassed!

"Come into my car to escape!" a mystery said. It was Evalion. I jumped into her car. "Do you despise the Jews as much as I do, Sonic?" she asked. I nodded. She then handed me a machine gun. "Shoot em!" she said.

Then a bunch of dirty jews came towards the now parked car. They then jumped on the car. Me and Evalion bagan shooting Jews, but they didn't die! And I knew, we would die here.

"II love you Evalion" I said. "Well I don't!" She said. "But... Why?!" I asked. "Because you like Blacks!" Then she shot the car, and we all exploded.

We sacrificed our lives to kill the jews.


End file.
